


2013/05/08 Word of the Day: Dias

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [9]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the stage</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/08 Word of the Day: Dias

**Author's Note:**

> **Dias**   
>  [A raised platform](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/08.html)

And then Effie Trinket is calling his name. He looks around, like he's confirming what he heard -- to make sure he isn't crazy, that he didn't mishear something when he was too distracted with worry of Katniss' dramatic volunteer.

They're all looking at him with that look of pity they have each year for each unlucky tribute.

Sober and resigned, he makes his way up to the stage. He can feel the weight of their stares.

Despite the racing of his heart, his mind is clear. He's already thinking of a strategy to save Katniss' life. He's going to make sure she wins no matter what.


End file.
